


The Torturous Chains of Possessiveness

by AbhorrentGodliness



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femsub, Flirting, Jealousy, Kinktober 2020, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Manhandling, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: Nora tries to make Arthur jealous while they're in public. He doesn't fall for the trap, but he does teach her a lesson afterward.Day 2: Semi-public ⦾ Dom/sub ⦾ Vaginal fingering ⦾ Spanking ⦾ Orgasm delay/denial ⦾ Teasing ⦾ Possessive sex
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/Female Sole Survivor, Arthur Maxson/Sole Survivor
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950784
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	The Torturous Chains of Possessiveness

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 is late. my bad.

It’d been a while since he’d went out drinking in public, mostly finding the social activity pointless and overwhelming due to the crowded spaces of bars and clubs, but Nora had convinced him to go out with her and some of their friends so it didn’t seem like they’d—or, rather, _he’d_ —fallen off the face of the earth. Needless to say, he was hesitant, but eventually agreed, because Nora always got her way.

They sat in a booth in some bar he’d only heard the name of once or twice, Arthur on his second beer while Nora was on her third… something. He’d lost count of how many alcoholic beverages their friends had drank by then; Piper was surely on her fourth beer, at least, while Danse was probably on his third, and who knew how many MacCready and Hancock had downed, but it was enough for both men to be slurring their words, that was certain.

At some point, everyone except Maxson had gotten up to dance, though Nora had tried to tug him along with them, to no prevail. He’d batted her away, shooing her off with the others and telling her to let him remain where he was, which allowed him to switch between paying attention to them and playing on his phone. Really, Arthur had no interest in dancing—and why would he? That wasn’t something he ever enjoyed, and it wasn’t like he even knew _how_ to dance, anyway. Granted, he could sway from side-to-side, and he knew how to grind, but dancing in public in the fashion his friends were just wasn’t his thing.

The eventual change in song to something he recognized caught his attention, his eyes returning to the crowd. At first, he was unable to find the group, but catching sight of Danse’s 6’5” frame within the mob of dancers wasn’t too hard when the man seemed to be the tallest among them. The more difficult part, however, was finding Nora, when she was usually the _shortest_ of everyone at only 5’2”, though the heels she chose to wear for the night boosted her height by at least a couple inches. 

Familiar strawberry-blonde hair stood out among the crowd soon enough, bringing her into his view—but it also stood out against a black button-down shirt that was directly behind her from a body pressed against her back.

The body of another man.

And not one of their friends, either.

Her eyes were downturned as she pressed into her new dance partner, the person’s hand sliding up her bare thigh and beneath the short black dress she wore until he was touching her hip; if it weren’t for the multi-layered fabric of her clothing that allowed the dress to dip back down between her legs, her panties would have been showing.

But that gaze Arthur knew was filled with mischief slowly lifted to meet his own as a smirk crossed her lips.

Damn this woman.

He knew why she was doing it: she wanted his attention. Nora was being a brat because he wouldn’t dance with her, and that was fine. He’d let her get it out of her system and do what she wanted, because he knew she’d never take it too far; she’d continue dancing and grinding until she grew bored and then sashay her ass right back to him filled with frustration and disappointment that he didn’t react the way he used to—with pure jealousy.

He’d learned her games. And he’d learned how to play them, too.

By the time the song ended, her patience grew thin—as expected—and she was separating from her new _’friend,’_ who watched her ass while she walked away, returning to Arthur. The other man soon trailed off elsewhere, and Nora slid into the booth with Maxson, pressing against his side and allowing a delicate hand to roam along his stomach. His eyes fell to her, but he didn’t gift her the satisfaction of the straight attention she was seeking—not yet.

“You didn’t come play with me,” Nora pouted.

“You already had a playmate,” he retorted.

“Maybe I wanted _you_ to be my playmate.”

“Then you should have _asked.”_

Frustration washed over her face before she slid her hand down his stomach and to his thigh, just barely grazing over where she knew his cock was. “Well, maybe we can play _now.”_

“Did you grow bored of your new friend already?” Arthur questioned as he turned his eyes away in disinterest even while she teased him; it was working.

“I did. But you know I’ll never grow bored of you.”

“Mm.” He made a brief note of where Danse was, knowing the rest of the group was likely still near him as Nora was usually the only one to stray off whenever they went out, no matter how rare their group outings were, before he spoke in a low, firm tone. “Bathroom.”

Perking up, she grinned wide and slid out of the booth, Arthur trailing after and watching her hips sway—she was doing it on purpose, the damned dress hugging her ass. But he’d paid nicely for it, so he couldn’t really complain.

When they made it to the bathroom—the men’s bathroom, specifically—he went in first, checking the couple stalls before calling her in after and locking the door.

Finally, they were alone.

Now, he would play.

Nora tried to throw herself at him, diving in for a kiss, and he even lured her into it at first, wrapping an arm around her waist as he stepped a little further into the bathroom only to untangle their bodies and spin her around by her hip so her back was to his chest and she was forced to face the mirrors. Briefly, their reflections’ eyes met, and then he was shoving her forward, making her catch herself on the edge of the sink.

“You enjoy taunting me, don’t you? Especially in public?” he questioned while pulling her dress up over the curve of her ass.

Swallowing hard, she nodded. “Yes.”

“And why is that, hm? Why do you like taunting me so much?” Her panties were pushed down to her knees, and she spread her legs a little, likely expecting him to fuck her since he was still standing directly behind her.

“I-I just like your attention. Sir.”

“And you can’t simply _ask_ for it?”

“It’s less fun that wa- _aaay!”_

Arthur’s palm clapped against one of her ass cheeks, the noise loud as it echoed in the small bathroom, followed by her yelp. He smoothed his fingers over the blossoming red mark afterward.

“So, you think it’s fun, do you? To dance with another man in public while staring at me?” he growled.

When she nodded, he spanked her other cheek, though she managed to hold in her yelp this time, the noise stifled. 

“Maybe I should just invite him in here to let him fuck you. Would you like that?”

Her brows furrowed as she met his gaze in the mirror again; she quickly shook her head. “No, Sir.”

_”’No, Sir’?_ But you didn’t seem to mind rubbing your ass on him.” Another swat, another muffled moan, and he was smoothing his fingers over the red area again. “Are you sure you don’t want that, pet? I can go get him right now, I’m sure he’d love to get his dick in you.”

“Please,” Nora whispered. “I just—I just want _you.”_

“Oh, I see.” Moving a bit closer, he stepped off to her side a little while the hand on her ass slid between her legs from behind, fingers rubbing along her folds. “You want _this,_ then. Is that it?”

Nodding, she pressed herself back against his hand. “Yes, Sir. Please.”

Without warning, two fingers pushed into her, working their way to the last knuckle; she was already slightly wet from being spanked and the situation of getting disciplined, just as he knew she’d be. “Then do you think you can be a good girl long enough for me to finger you?”

“Yes, I can,” she answered with a frantic nod before glancing back at him over her shoulder. “I can be a good girl for you. I promise.”

“I didn’t say you could turn around. Eyes forward,” Arthur snapped.

Immediately, she looked straight ahead again, watching him in the mirror once more. “Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir.”

By now, he knew what she wanted: he knew she wanted him to make her cum as quick as possible and as hard as possible, and he knew she wanted him to fuck her right then and there, too; to take her and claim her as his own, like she knew she was; to cum inside her after fucking her in a disgusting public bathroom so she had to walk out with his spend seeping down her thighs. And he very well would have if he was the same man that he’d been a year ago—but now, after learning how to play her games, she had to accept what he was willing to give.

Maxson started roughly fucking her on his fingers, his arm quickly moving back and forth while the pads pressed and stroked at her sweet spot. She was keening right away, her back bowing and legs almost immediately trembling beneath her while she attempted to stifle the moan that escaped by biting the inside of her lips. But he didn’t let up, instead increasing his pace, and the way her pussy tightened around his fingers told him when she was growing close to her peak; it never took long to make her cum.

Just as she was ready to tip over it—just as she was right on the precipice—Arthur pulled his fingers out, leaving her on the edge and clenching around nothing. And it was then his palm came down on her ass, smacking both cheeks at the same time with a loud _crack_ echoing off the walls, followed by a surprised yelp.

“Ar-Arthur?” Nora whined, her brows furrowing. “Sir?”

Leaning down enough so his lips were right beside her ear, his voice dropped. “Only good girls get to cum, pet. And you have _not_ been a good girl.”

“Sir,” she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on discord (AbhorrentGodliness#1528) or twitter (@AbhorrentGod)


End file.
